Terra Firma Republic Network
by GoogleFloobs
Summary: Readers: We have restructured our online news sources. Galactic Media News gladly presents a bi-weekly news report covering various events in the galaxy, post-Reapers. The galactic citizen needs an unbiased and reliable news source; the TFRN gladly supplies that. (Reading "The Butcher" is REQUIRED to understand this piece. Please see my profile/search.)
1. Author's Note

**Intro/Author's Note**

Hello everyone! I'm back with "more." I'm going to explain what I'm doing, here, then you can start reading!

**I must start with the following: you MUST read "The Butcher" prior to this piece. Otherwise, none of this will make sense. This is a continuation of Johnny's Mass Effect, not Bioware's version, not my version.**

This piece is modeled after the Cerberus News Network that we got to see in ME2. It will follow the Terra Firma Republic Network, a post-ME3 news service that covers general galactic events. New "articles" will be posted as if we were reading an online news source. Chapters will be small blurbs, very short reads.

The reasoning for this is that I simply wanted to expand on Johnny's universe. A lot happened to the galaxy that is different than what follows the canonical story. Simply, I just wanted to see where my mind would take the world that Johnny built and see what likely chaos would insue.

So, here's the news. Let me know what you think/what articles you'd like to see/thoughts on where things are going.

Thanks!


	2. Oct-25-2188 - Pulitzer Prize Announced

**10/25/2188**

**Pulitzer Prize Winner Announced**

* * *

It came as no surprise today that acclaimed reporter Percy Gillet was awarded the Pulitzer Prize for Journalism for his groundbreaking interview with former Alliance Commander John Shepard. Gillet, who is known for covering the events surrounding Garvug and Eden Prime, was chosen by Shepard to tell the Commander's story simply titled "Mass Effect."

Gillet began reporting at a young age, seeing front line action during the First Contact War. His work with _Galaxy_ and _Time_ solidified his place on top of the journalism world. However, due to personal issues, Gillet receded from the limelight, publishing on a freelance basis for the past ten years. Gillet's fortunes changed when Shepard "chose" the journalist for his controversial interview.

While many laud Gillet for even considering the interview with the galaxy's most wanted man, Gillet feels otherwise. "It was not an act of courage, confronting Johnny; it was a simple conversation. The insights into the man's psyche were certainly prompted by some of my more aggressive questions, but Johnny said what he said on his own." When asked about the inclusion of the now famous phrase "Cut that, Pully," Gillet merely laughed. "He wanted to tell all, I wanted to tell all…What's Johnny going to do, come get me?"

Still, Gillet expressed concern over the general populace's well-being with Shepard on the loose. "I know this man better than anyone else. He is dangerous and must be brought in as soon as possible. We now know it was a mistake to release Johnny; I suggest anyone who knows his whereabouts inform authorities immediately."

Shepard is currently wanted for multiple counts of genocide, murder, among other crimes. He is considered unstable and highly dangerous.


	3. Oct-29-2188 - Citadel Relocated

**10/29/2188**

**Citadel Relocated As Part Of Earth Restoration**

* * *

The remaining citizens of Earth are finally getting some relief from the severe environmental anomalies caused by the Reaper relocation of the Citadel to Earth's orbit. Months of gravitational and magnetic disturbances have exacerbated the damage done by the Reaper occupation, intensifying tides and causing massive damage due to extreme weather and multiple impacts of satellites that had their orbits modified by the Citadel's disruption.

The Citadel Station has been moved back to its previous home in the Widow Nebula, a step towards stabilizing galactic government. Salarian scientists, after observing Keeper movements, discovered a "map room" that opened the possibility of relocating the station; technical details are classified. The Crucible's "attachment" to the station is expected to open up previously unknown sections of the station and will provide insight into the Keepers.

While some Systems Alliance leaders were reluctant to return the station to its previous home, level minds won out in an effort to curb any diplomatic confrontations. Environmental and reconstructive groups supported the decision as the gravitational influence was disrupting both cleanup efforts and the remaining flora and fauna on Earth. Despite the bureaucratic gridlock that dominates humanity's government, Operation Neptune cleanup efforts are improving and seventy five percent (75%) of the wreckage is estimated to be removed within the month.

However, civilian travel in the Sol system is still restricted to the Europa and Titan corridors due to the unstable wreckage that still clogs lanes entering and exiting Sol. Refugee camps on stations in the outer reaches of the system have been pushed to capacity due to the gridlock caused by the congestion in the primary travel lanes. Government agencies advise all civilian ships to drydock in outer colonies with the ability to handle the large volume of humans returning home.


	4. Oct-30-2188 - BREAKING NEWS

**10/30/2188**

***BREAKING NEWS* New Dawn For Humanity**

* * *

As of 15:44 GMT time this afternoon, the Systems Alliance has been officially dissolved in favor of a more human-centric, protective government. The establishment of the new "Terra Firma Republic" was spearheaded by members of the Terra Firma political party and other pro-human groups in an effort to consolidate human resources in the Inner Colonies and deal with the many leadership vacancies that plagued the Alliance after the occupation of Earth. Due to the massive losses experienced in the Reaper War, restructuring was deemed necessary by political figures and fringe admiralty who emphasize "home" rather than "galactic." It is unknown what the role of the Outer Colonies will play in this new government.

According to now former Citadel Councilor Donnell Udina, who has taken on the role of Prime Minister, the TFR promises "to restore humanity to its previous glory and push towards a new golden age."

Opponents of the dissolution of the defunct Systems Alliance see the change of government and policy as a step backwards. Spearheaded by Admiral David Anderson, the former chiefs of staff released a statement shortly after the announcement. "We cannot follow these promises of 'glory' and the concept of any 'golden age[s].' Now is the time for remembrance, for healing. We must work together with our allies in the galaxy and rebuild what we have lost, not pound our chests in to strive for human dominance. Humanity must help our asari allies, the turians now without a home."

The new Republic has yet to announce military leadership and structure. As a government media blackout is in effect, it is likely all information will be released through the TFR's press office. One bit of information that is known is that, for the time being, all positions will be filled by appointment. General elections are expected to be held next July. Humanity will continue to lead the Citadel Council to maintain trade relations – and a galactic military – on the Citadel with the surviving elements of other species' leadership. A new council is expected to be appointed when Citadel reconstruction begins within the month, barring any drastic setbacks.


	5. Nov-01-2188 - Turian, Asari Turmoil

(A/N: To the Guest that commented about Udina "dying," remember, you MUST read "The Butcher" first to understand these articles.)

**11/1/2188**

**Turian Collapse; Asari Turmoil**

* * *

With the restructuring of one species' government comes the decline of two others. The establishment of the Terra Firma Republic has rocked galactic society and has changed the role of humanity in the Milky Way, but nothing can compare to the devastating news that the Turian Hierarchy received today. Due to the massive damage inflicted on the turian homeworld of Palaven by the Reapers, salarian scientists surveying the damage have deemed the world uninhabitable. The majority of Palaven's infrastructure has been obliterated, while the planet's ecosystem has been "devastated on an unprecedented scale." Reaper bombardment boiled oceans, leveled cities, burned jungles, and has caused what would be considered a mass extinction event for all forms of life indigenous to Palaven. An equivalent of a nuclear winter is likely as ash fills the atmosphere and the planet's temperature falls. Element Zero exposure has started to poison the atmosphere; not even Vorcha can breathe safely.

As the Turian Hierarchy does not have an official leadership structure due to casualties during the Reaper War, and no official government seat remains, a collapse of the species' government is expected in the coming days. As a precaution, a small faction of surviving turian clans has settled on Digeris, a turian world that avoided the wrath of Reaper forces. Home to a turian colony and hospitable to dextro-amino acid life, Digeris is the last standing – and fully functional – settlement in the Apien Crest cluster, and has often been considered a second home to some turians. It is unknown how long turian recovery will take, as the number of surviving turians in the immediate systems surrounding Palaven is estimated to be no larger than two million individuals.

Turning to asari space, worlds have also been devastated, but not to the extremes that Earth and Palaven have seen. However, differing opinions on how to handle post-War galactic policies have created wide rifts in the individual Asari Republics that make up the majority of the species' government. The once united Republics have started to withdraw from galactic societal issues as internal pressures have caused the asari to focus on issues at home. The galaxy watches as a potential arms race slowly develops as commando squads, fleets, and mercenaries flock to their home republics and systems to "reconsolidate" resources. The expected announcement of new Citadel Council seats will likely exacerbate the asari internal issues, as well.


	6. Nov-06-2188 - Citadel Council Finalized

**11/5/2188**

**Citadel Council Finalized**

* * *

It is official. A new Citadel Council has been finalized in a step towards rebuilding our ravaged galaxy. In a startlingly quick period of time, the five seats on the newly reorganized Council have been filled by all five species now recognized as full members. Many political analysts believe the appointments were wise, although some may be considered controversial. As was announced a week ago, Donnell Udina has stepped down from his Council seat to fill the role of Prime Minister in humanity's Terra Firma Republic. Unsurprisingly, Udina appointed established politician Charles Saracino of the Terra Firma Party to represent Earth. The nomination certainly fits the new direction humanity may be going in the galaxy.

Saracino is joined by popular elcor leader Calyn, who represented the Council of Dekuuna when the elcor were just a client race of the asari. Calyn, who is open to all species, will likely prove to be a valued ally in future Council dealings. The Vol protectorate, which is now independent from the broken Turian Hierarchy, has elected a fairly unknown trader, Barla Von. Von was a prominent trade broker on the Citadel prior to Cerberus' crippling takeover of the station, but the small Volus survived. If he is to be judged by the same standards as all other Volus, expect Von to be fiscally conservative and to bring expertise in intergalactic trading to the table. Councilor Von is expected to be a strong ally to humanity.

As expected, the salarians have nominated Dalatross Linron, the secretive leader of the Salarian Union during the Reaper War. Salarian/Human relations are at an all-time high, so a strong relationship with Linron must be established by Councilor Saracino. The final seat was filled by a fairly unknown hanar, who may be considered a religious zealot in some circles. The controversial Yurintous (soul name unknown), has promised the hanar that "This One will continue following the path of the Enkindlers through galactic leadership and faith."

It should be no surprise to anyone that the asari and turian leadership have both removed their embassies from the Citadel station. Due to the internal issues, which appear to be worse than previously understood, the new Council species elected to empty the turian and asari seats. A fear of two governmental collapses has forced politicians on the Citadel to distance themselves from the Turian Remnant and the Asari Republics which look to be headed towards a conflict.

The TFR fleets are expected to replace the Turian Hierarchy as the military arms of both the elcor and volus governments. The building of TFR stations above Dekuuna and Vol has already been commissioned and construction is expected to begin next month and troop occupation by 2189.


	7. Nov-15-2188 - Blasts Rock Tuchanka

(A/N: Sorry for the "late" update. 'Tis been a long week here, but Johnny is still around.)

**11/15/2188**

**Nuclear Detonations on Tuchanka**

* * *

Yesterday, hundreds of blasts rocked Tuchanka in what appears to be a global thermo-nuclear war that started – and quickly ended – on the krogan home world. After independent sources reported disturbances on and around Tuchanka, unconfirmed reports of nuclear detonations flooded the Extranet. Just minutes ago, to the dismay of all krogan not on Tuchanka, the TFR and Salarian Union jointly released a statement confirming the events on the krogan home world. Facts are limited at the moment, but what the TFRN has is the best.

At 15:04 GMT on November 14, 2188, one nuclear detonation was detected in the Clan Urdnot territory on Tuchanka, likely destroying all infrastructure in the ailing territory. In the minutes following the attack, at least sixty additional launches occurred across the planet, in what are now being considered by the TFR as "retaliatory attacks" in response to the initial nuclear explosion. In the subsequent hours, both small and large missiles continued to pour down on the already barren landscape of Tuchanka, blasting any remaining settlements on the planet. At the moment, an estimated ninety percent of all krogan on planet are thought to be dead, with the remaining populace expected to succumb to radiation poisoning in a week. No official transmissions are leaving the now dust clouded world.

It is unknown what triggered the initial attack on Clan Urdnot, but theories range from accidental launches, disputes over the more effective Genophage implemented by John Shepard, or even external parties, as some fringe groups believe. How the krogan amassed such a large nuclear arsenal is also in question. A spokesman for the Dalatross says that the Salarian Union will not make an inquiry into the matter because "There is simply no one left to ask." The Council will not, as well, due to the general mistrust of the krogan and the simple danger present in the system. Already, krogan ships that were off-world at the time of the blasts have poured into the system in an effort to establish dominance over the remaining krogan assets.

For now, Citadel fleets have been deployed to guard the Tuchanka relay to contain what is now considered a threat to civilian travel. All civilian ships, including trading and scientific expeditions, have been recalled from the krogan DMZ, and is closed until further notice. The once proud species, already devastated by the Genophage, appears to have insured its extinction.

**NEW INFORMATION**

Sources close to the TFR have reported that three suspicious ships left Tuchanka just minutes before the Urdnot blast occurred. The three ships which are all small freighters, are registered to a "Solomon Gunn," a confirmed alias of former Commander John Shepard. Authorities fear that the war criminal may be responsible for the krogan nuclear attacks and are desperately searching for answers. All members of the galactic community are asked to report any sightings of Shepard, but to avoid vigilantism and allow the proper authorities to investigate.


	8. Nov-20-2188 - Krogan Ruins, Asari React

**11/15/2188**

**Tuchanka in Ruins; Omega Reacts**

* * *

There has been no sign of active communication leaving the krogan home world of Tuchanka. As previously feared, the radioactive cloud blanketing the planet has likely started to take its deadly toll. Returning krogan vessels have been flocking to the system and small skirmishes have destroyed nearly sixty starships. There is still no clear cause of the initial launch, outside of a territorial dispute gone horribly wrong. The search for former Commander John Shepard has stalled as the mysterious freighters registered to his alias have turned up empty in the wreckage of a Cerberus facility on Teltin.

Due to the sudden drop off of krogan in the Omega Cluster, Aria T'Loak, self-proclaimed queen of the massive central space station, has greatly expanded her grip on the surrounding systems. In a surge of military expansion, the asari matriarch has consolidated the remaining fleets of the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse mercenary groups (along with some asari vessels) into a collective of ships being called the Omega Armada. While the consolidation is being proclaimed as a purely defensive measure, some Asari Republics are increasing their military might as fears of a mercenary attack begin to surface amongst the once peaceful race.

**Mass Effect Movie?**

In lighter news, tt may be official: the galaxy could see the story of the infamous John Shepard in the theatres starting in 2190. Warner Brothers has reached a deal with the "owner" of Shepard's story, Percy Gillet, to create a trilogy following the former commander's rise to galactic infamy. While some proclaim that the decision is "too soon," the entertainment industry is expecting record profits in the coming years. WB spokesperson James Salitron remarked that "the trilogy, _Mass Effect_, will bring in billions of credits for the industry. We're going to see the movies, cartoon spinoffs, video games, and even action figures! It's a good time to be in cinema!"

Unsurprisingly, the news of any progress has vitalized the ailing Galactic Stock Exchange. Hours after the partnership was made official, WB's stock price tripled and the Dow Jones Industrial Average closed on top for the first time in 32 months.

Element zero prices continue to fall, however, as more and more black market trade occurs. The hundreds of derelict starships found each day has inundated the market with "free" eezo, driving prices down. Mining companies, like Weyland Enterprises, have taken massive stock hits as their number one profit provider continues to fall to record low prices. On the other side, investors are flocking to construction companies that specialize in prefab shelters. The demand for the modular units is expected to grow by 300% over the next year as colonies are cleared of wreckage from the war.


	9. Nov-27-2188 - Terra Firma Navy Expansion

**November 27, 2188**

**New Fleets Commissioned**

* * *

Encouraging news for the Republic today as military leaders, under the direction of Prime Minister Udina, have announced the commissioning of the 8th, 9th, and 10th to reinforce the exhausted defensive navy that the Republic has relied on so heavily. The new fleets are expected to help protect the outer colonies in human space, as well as provide relief for the depleted fleets currently guarding human dominated systems. The fleet expansion will feature the introduction of the controversial _Normandy_ class warship and the doubling of current human Dreadnaughts. While both moves violate Citadel Council laws, exceptions are likely to be made as many ships will be used to replenish the devastated Citadel Fleets.

Recruitment for the Navy is expected to double, as well. The Prime Minister has announced "great rewards" for Terra Firma citizens (from all colonies) who enlist in the expanding Navy. After a mandatory service of five years, members of the armed forces are promised special citizen rights; these can range from exclusive voting rights, free college education, tax deductions, and select employment opportunities (for a full outline of regulations and rewards, see the TFR on Extranet servers). Human rights activists bristle at the new standards, but most citizens are content with the enlistment incentives and protection from further threats in the galaxy.

* * *

In lighter news, Reaper War Heroics are being chronicled. Every planet had its saviors during the Reaper War, every person a guardian angel. Today, the heroes that represented the best in each species were honored by the planets, governments, and species that they protected. All walks of life saw their own heroes: from the small colony farmer who fought off a Reaper squad to the fighter pilot who sacrificed herself to destroy a cruiser. The Citadel Council, with input provided by Prime Minister Udina, are working to establish a universal day to celebrate the galactic heroes and thank them for their sacrifices. The Turian Remnant has already named their new capital after Garrus Vakarian and the remaining quarians are expected to dedicate a memorial to Tali'Zorah.

Across all species, highest honors were given to members of the special tactics unit known as Bioware. Last week, the shadow organization released the identities of the majority of its members, from human to vorcha to quarians, in an effort to honor the fallen and praise the heroes that survive. Bioware proved indispensable in high risk operations outside of typical battle group capabilities. Experts estimate the group prevented billions of credits worth of damage and saved thousands – if not millions – of lives.


	10. Nov-29-2188 - Geth Outside Perseus Veil

**November 29, 2188**

**Geth Outside the Perseus Veil**

* * *

For the first time since Operation Neptune, the rebuilt geth fleet has ventured out of the Perseus Veil. While the initial probe is merely small vessels, Citadel scout ships has already observed massive strip mining operations on mineral rich worlds and helium-2 refineries orbiting gas giants in at least a dozen systems. The actions appear to be non-aggressive, but memories of the Eden Prime War are fresh in the galaxy's mind, so civilian travel near the affect systems is restricted. Terra Firma and Citadel observation posts are being built along the border of the expanded geth space to monitor any suspicious or aggressive activities. So far, the activities appear to be merely efforts to rebuild after the quarian slaughter, which was caused by John Shepard [as he claimed in Percy Gillet's _The Butcher_].

The last quarian settlement has doubled its defensive forces in response to the Geth activities and appeals to the Citadel Council have gone unheard. Human councilor Charles Saracino, with support from the elcor Calyn, released an extensive statement condemning the quarians. "The galaxy warned the Flotilla not to attack the geth during the Reaper War; the quarians did not listen. We will not protect a species advocating war with one of our most powerful allies [the Geth] and I, along with Councilor Calyn, will not provide military support to any quarian settlement. (See "Deny Quarian Support" on the Extranet.)

On the other side of the galaxy, troubling news is flooding in from the Asari Republics as fleets have been mobilized in what appears to be an arms race affecting nearly all asari worlds. Already, Illium's massive resources have assimilated multiple independent systems and some more established Republics. It is unknown if the maneuvers orchestrated by Illium leadership are simply a way to unify the fracturing species or if a more nefarious plot is in the works.

**NEW INFORMATION**

Two hours ago, Illium controlled warships have arrived in the Omega System, cutting off all transport in – and out – of the system. Political and military analysts suggest that the movement is a show of strength and a threat of attack if Omega does not join Illium's new dominance in the cluster. Aria T'Loak has proudly proclaimed that Omega will stay independent and that she "has no fears of any attack from those Illium *expletive*. You should all know the one rule of Omega: Don't *expletive* with Aria."


	11. Dec-04-2188 - Omega Clash

**12/4/2188**

**Illium Fleet Halted; Shepard on Omega**

* * *

In a surprise attack on Wednesday, the fleets of Illium threw the first blow in what is expected to be a long civil war between multiple factions in the fracturing asari republics. The battle, which focused attacks on Aria T'Loak's Omega Armada, was a massive failure for the better funded and supposedly stronger fleet from Illium. The Illium forces lost between two and four dreadnaughts to the station's hidden defenses, previously unknown to all except T'Loak's inner circle. Why the Illium fleet attacked is a mystery, at the moment. Both sides claim the enemy fired first: Illium forces insist that Omega Defense Systems fired the initial volley, while T'Loak denies any aggressive actions.

In response, mercenary recruitment has nearly tripled in the past twenty four hours as planets, companies, and warlords prepare a likely Terminus arms race in what will either unify the asari or destroy the species through an inevitably long and bloody war. Asari that are abroad have expressed a desire for hostilities to end, but there appears to be no end in sight. Massive Shadow Broker intervention is expected; the organization has been suspiciously quiet since the end of the Reaper War.

With the spotlight now on Omega, images of the war criminal John Shepard have surfaced and multiple independent man-hunts have begun on the station. The price of five million credits on Shepard's head has spurred many residents into action despite warnings posted by the Citadel Council. Twenty five mangled bodies have already been found on the station and the count is expected to climb as unskilled citizens attempt what some consider "impossible."

**UPDATE**

Confirmed video evidence of John Shepard in Omega's central defense room has fueled speculation that the war criminal initiated the conflict between the Illium Fleet and the Omega Armada. Battle logs have shown that the Omega Station did, in fact, fire the initial salvo; it is suspected that Shepard was the man pulling the trigger. Shepard has already started one devastating war amongst the remaining krogan clans; it appears that the former "Savior of the Citadel" may have had a hand in starting the conflict between the asari. His motives are currently unknown.

Due to the security threat posed by Shepard's seemingly random actions, the Volus government and Councilor Barla Von have requested that the TFR take up a "Protectorate" role, as the Turian Hierarchy had prior to the species' ruin. In exchange, the volus have offered sanctuary for human refugees, fiscal support to the TFR, and the addition of a forward military base for the Republic's 4th Fleet. Navy leadership and Prime Minister Udina approve the plan, but a response from the Citadel is pending.


	12. Author's Note and Summary

Good morning everyone,

I regret to inform you that I will not be finishing this story. Other things have come up in my life that I cannot focus enough time on building the rest of Johnny's Universe, so I can't continue. To be honest, I haven't enjoyed writing this particular piece very much. I have an outline in my head, but just couldn't put it on paper.

I don't believe I will be "publishing" any other stories on Fan Fiction any time soon. I want to thank the loyal readers that helped push me through the more difficult parts of _The Butcher_ and have left reviews and critiques that help improve my writing. Special thanks to stnemele for all of the great help through the months.

This is a short message, I know, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging...if you were. This wasn't exactly engaging, so I do apologize. The bottom of this post is an outline for those of you who wish to see what the end of Johnny's Galaxy would look like. For those of you who want to imagine their own version, I suggest you don't read the next bit.

I would like to invite any of you writers to follow Johnny, other characters, whoever exists in this version of the galaxy. I enjoy editing, so please approach me if you'd like some help.

Thanks to all of you,

- James

* * *

**Outline of the Terra Firma News Network (following the Illium/Omega attack and Shepard sighting):**

- Eden Prime Prothean "Adam" found (reference to Javik); **UPDATE** Prothean dies during statis removal

- Humanity claims to be the "protectors" of the Volus; resource exploitation begins

- Illium/Omega tensions raise fears of galactic conflict, more Republics join the fighting; forced military service in TFR for citizenship (Starship Troopers, anyone?)

- Pirate group called the "Reds," based off of Shepard, attack weakened turian colony(s)

- Continued Volus exploitation concern the Council; human cloning "fast vats" approved in response to the Asari Civil War

- Geth, lead by human ship, suspected in batarian colony attack/destruction

- Volus riots on human Protectorate planets; anti-Republic demonstrations in outer colonies

- Virus outbreak wipes out last quarian enclave; virus has human origins cross engineered with geth; Shepard seen in security footage

- Human takeover of Citadel to "preserve galactic security" as a response to geth activities; Illium/Omega pact signed after thousands lost in fighting

- Cloning facility sabotaged; Elcor receive emergency "come home" message; Hanar follow suit

- Mystery salarian "crop dusting" on human colony; asari retreat to pre-Citadel borders

- 10,000 dead from mystery virus; Salarians deny involvement; Hanar and Elcor move home Mass Relays in response; no contact

- Dead toll rises from "Solus Virus;" detected on other worlds, Salarian involvement confirmed

- Hundreds dead after Volus clash; human forces retreat to deal with internal issues...pirates ravage Volus

- Prime Minister Udina authorizes nuclear force if necessary in geth attack; virus spreads as quarantine fails, Salarians still deny involvement

- Surprise attack on Sur'Kesh population centers; human nuclear weapons detonated, Salarian/Human war declared

- Solus Virus appears on the Citadel; geth ships scout Widow Nebula with the "Reds"

- Violent clash at Terra Nova as quarantine procedures fail; first reports of SV in Sol

- Geth invade Citadel; Udina confirmed dead, Shepard seen in the vicinity

- Silence from outer colonies as fears of pandemic escalate; additional nuclear force used against salarians

- SV death toll reaches 100 million; curfews in effect on Earth, riots follow

- Geth control Citadel; led by John Shepard, bionically enhanced, leftover "Indoctrination" suspected

- Sur'Kesh reels from fallout as Geth continue conquest; SV death toll hits 1 billion

- remaining turians destroyed in Mass Effect Core detonations; silence from outer human colonies

- TFR fleets pummelled by geth; Sol breached as SV continues its rampage

- **ALERT** **PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST MEDICAL FACILITY FOR SOLUS VIRUS VACCINATION. AVOID INFECTED. WEAR MASKS TO PREVENT AIRBORNE INFECTION. SANITIZE ALL DRINKING WATER.** **ALERT** **ALL CIVILIAN TRAFFIC SUSPENDED UNTIL GETH FLEET REPELLED. STAY INDOORS DURING GETH BOMBING. MILITARY TAKING ALL VOLUNTEERS** **ALERT** **SALARIAN TRUCE SIGNED IN EFFORT TO FIGHT GETH; LIMITED REPORTS FROM SUR'KESH OF GETH ATTACK**

- ERROR MESSAGE 8291: TRANSMISSION CEASED...ERROR MESSAGE 8291: TRANSMISSION CEASED...PLEASE CALL EXTRANET NUMBER 23013-23345 FOR IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE...ERROR MESSAGE 8291: TRANSMISSION CEASED...

The above would have been the final entry.


End file.
